


Post Delivery Owl

by awanderingmuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Mentioned, Order of the Phoneix Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloria Trunklefeather is, well was, the youngest Animagus to ever live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Delivery Owl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LtReginaBarclay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtReginaBarclay/gifts).



> Well never thought I'd end up in the Harry Potter fandom. Generally I'm way to intimidated by the epicness of the series to write for it. But, here I am!
> 
> Is it bad to have someone beta their own gift? Hopefully not! LtReginaBarclay, this one is COMPLETELY your fault so I'm giving it to you! I hope (already know) you like it!

Gloria Trunklefeather was a poor witch. Her only claim to fame was being the world’s youngest animagus. She’d learned to transform into an owl when she was sixteen. She’d had to go through mounds of paper work to get registered. Still it was her biggest achievement. Most students were just struggling to apparate at that age. Her parents had been so proud.

Then it was announced that the Marauders, those trouble makers a year or two below her, had learned the art at thirteen.

Well, announced isn’t quite the correct term. It was announced, just, no one ever said who. But Gloria knew by the description of ‘three students that were like brothers’ that it had to be them. Poor Peter had most likely not been skilled enough to master the art. 

The Ministry statement included in the Daily Prophet mentioned not releasing names of the wizards due to the fact that they were minors at the time. They would also remain unregistered, as adding them to the list would be the same as releasing their names. Gloria didn’t really care about that.

What bothered her was that the records people took her title leaving her with nothing. All her plans to become famous disappeared as if they had never been there. She lost her book deal on how to become an Animagus in thirty days and her speaking circuit was canceled. 

Not particularly talented in anything else, Gloria couldn’t find work. But she did not give up. She'd always loved Post Owls. She had considered running away and becoming a Post Owl when things got hard at school as a student. Now as an adult, that’s what she did. 

It wasn't too bad of a job. People gave her treats and sometimes tips. The Post Wizards always expected a few coins to slip from the delivery owl’s pouch, so they were never upset when she filched a few coins for herself. And she saw the most amazing sights! Having the wind beneath her wings tasted a bit like freedom. The simplicity of her job gave her peace and brought her joy.

The only downsides were when it rained and getting chased by the occasional house cat. Some days she’d be too tired to move after a particularly distant delivery. Not to mention it was often a very lonely job. Owls of course, did not have all that much to say in conversation. 

All in all Gloria really did not mind being a Post Owl, even if she had lost her claim to fame. Fame wasn't all that great anyways. Look at where the Marauders ended up? On the dangerous end of The Order with You Know Who himself hot on their trail. Gloria was quite content to handle passing messages for the Order. Thank you very much.

Gloria was content living as a Post Owl, which was actually rather wise. Just like her other avian form. See, Gloria knew there was a reason she turned into an owl.


End file.
